Ghost of You
by LilyFragrance
Summary: AU. Harry dies in a mysterious accident, and Ginny is devastated. She goes back to Hogwarts to teach for the new school year, and desperately finds a way to meet Harry again. Just when she is on the brink of giving up, she finds a way to see him again...


**Hey guys, this is Fan-chan here! This is my first-ever Harry Potter fanfiction, and I hope you all will enjoy this. And yes, the title, 'Ghost of You' is a song by Selena Gomez. It was a title that fits this story perfectly, and hence, the name. By the way, I tried to write in a similar fashion J.K. Rowling wrote the Harry Potter series, and I'd like to know how similar it is.**

**I originally gave this plot to LilyEvansFan to use, but then I wanted to write this story, too, so we both have our own versions of this plot, with major and minor differences. I ask that you all read her version when it comes out. Her version is called, "Forget You".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Harry Potter was lying on the white St. Mungo's hospital bed, his fiancée, Ginny Weasley, sitting on a chair just beside him.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, "please don't die."

She grasped his hand gently with both of her hands, tears threatening to fall onto her face.

"Ginny... it's obvious I won't last any longer than this," said Harry, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

She choked back a sob for the millionth time that day. "No, please don't say that... I know you'll live, Harry. You've survived countless things throughout your life, so far... so why can't you survive this?"

"Ginny... I'm sorry... Just remember, I will love you for ever, and... ever..."

He raised his body a bit to kiss her, but then his body became weak, his eyes closed, his hand slackened, and he lied down on the bed once again.

"Harry," sobbed Ginny, not able to hold back her tears any longer than she had. "Harry... Please wake up... please... please? I love you too... so why aren't you waking up? Please wake up!"

Hermione, who was also in the room with Ron, witnessing the final moments of their best friend, rushed over to Ginny and stroked her back in a motherly way. Ginny hugged Hermione (letting go of Harry's hand), and sobbed into her sweater.

"I guess I'll see you in Heaven sometime later in the future," said Ron, quietly.

After the briefest moment of silence (excluding Ginny's sobs), a Healer walked into the room.

"I am sorry about the death of Mr. Potter here," said the Healer sincerely. "But there are a few things I must do here. Can you all please return home now? You can come back tomorrow."

* * *

_**That Evening's **__**Daily Prophet**_

**The Boy-Who-Lived becomes Boy-Who-Died!**

_Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and the Savior, dies in St. Mungo's hospital at 7:31 P.M., with his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and his fiancée, Ginevra Weasley, by his side during his death. Not too much is known about the exact details of the cause of his death, but a few witnesses claim to have seen a flash of blinding light strike the young man._

_"I was about to Disapparate back to my home when I saw a strike of blinding light hit someone on the other side of the sidewalk," claimed an anonymous source. "And almost immediately after the light hit that person, some Aurors from the Ministry Apparated to where the light had struck. It turned out that it struck Harry Potter, squarely aimed at his chest. The Aurors told all of the people around the area to leave- including me, and we all Apparated/Disapparated to a different location."_

_Many people who have heard of the death of Mr. Potter are now grieving of his death._

_"A great man he was," said a fellow co-worker of his, "a great man indeed. There is no other way of describing him. He was brave and loyal, a true Gryffindor."_

_Not much else is known about Mr. Potter's death. His friends do not know much about his death, as they were not with him during the accident of the light striking him, none of his friends were._

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Many people were standing in a long line in front of a jade-green crypt. Harry Potter's crypt, to be exact. The two grand lighter-green marble doors were temporarily open (they were to be sealed after the funeral was over), and his coffin was in there, open so that everyone attending the funeral could place their flowers by his body. The crypt was jinxed so that muggles couldn't see it, similar to how the Potter Statue and House was jinxed. The only exceptions were the Dursley family, since they were related to Harry.

Everything was planned the day after he died. Ginny had made sure that his crypt was to be next to his parents' grave in Godric's Hollow. The epitaph was beautiful, created with such care by Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny was quietly sobbing into a hankerchief, Molly Weasley, Ginny and Ron's mom, and Hermione, who were beside her, had tears streaming down their faces.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudle Dursley were all sent invitations to the funeral, but they all refused. Vernon never cared from the beginning, so he just threw the invitation away, and much to his annoyance, the letter kept on reappearing again and again on his lap, in a perfect condition (he even tried to flush it down the toilet!). So eventually, he burnt in the fireplace, where it turned the flames blue, violet, yellow, gray, and finally, green. Petunia wished to go, but Vernon obviously was against it, and she did not want to anger him, so she didn't. Sadly, Dudley really wanted to go, but his wife decided not to let him, just in case something really bad happened, especially with mixing people like _that_...

Ginny was the first person to go into the crypt to place her flower; a red rose. She had carefully removed the sharp thorns (without magic) from the stem.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, "I got a red rose for you. In flower language, red roses mean, 'I love you'. I truely do love you, and I will continue to do so forever to the end of time."

She leaned her head down, hesitated for a second, and then quickly kissed Harry's cold cheek, warming it for barely two and a half seconds. She slowly walked out the crypt, and let Ron and Hermione have their chance to say their final goodbye to their best friend.

Hermione lied a bouquet consisting of only a few white roses (that were un-thorned, of course) beside Harry. She had a few tears streaming down her face, but didn't bother wiping them off. Ron also put a bouquet, but instead with different flowers varying from daisies to hibicuses, next to Hermione's bouquet.

"Looks like the 'Trio' isn't a trio anymore," noted Ron, solemnly.

Hermione merely nodded in a sad way. After all, even after two weeks, she still couldn't get over Harry's death. Nobody could. After some time, the two left and the next person went in the place their flower. Soon enough, everyone finished placing their flower in Harry's coffin.

Ron turned to Ginny and Hermione. "Are you two ready?"

Ginny sniffed, dabbed her tears with her already-tear-stained hankerchief, and suddenly put on a determined expression. "I'm ready. What about you, Hermione?"

"I'm as ready as ever," said Hermione calmly.

All three whipped out their wands in perfect sync, as if they had rehearsed this a million times before, and they all wordlessly magicked Harry's coffin lid back on, and sealed the grand, yet incredibly heavy, doors.

Everyone understood that the funeral was then over, and then left, a few people glancing back to get another glimpse of the crypt. Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Hermione all stayed a bit longer, knowing fully well that they had to put some extra charms on the crypt, just in case some Death Eaters' child would try to get revenge by destroying Harry's crypt or something like that.

An hour later, everyone left, including Ginny, who wanted to stay a bit longer, but she knew fully well her mum would drag her back home, anyway.

When she arrived at home, she just collapsed onto her bed, and started sobbing again. Oh how she missed Harry! She wanted to see him again so badly... The pain was just too unbearable. She just _had _to see him again!

August was already nearing to an end. That meant that the new Hogwarts year was going to begin soon. That meant that Ginny had to get ready to teach the first-years how to ride a broom once again and referee the Quidditch games. Though this year, it wasn't going to be the same. Not without Harry.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Plz tell me! And thanks to LilyEvansFan for helping me out with this! I'm still on the third book... Anyways, please review! **

**P.S. Yes, I know this chapter is short, but please bare with me! And: Ginny now replaces Madam Hooch's place, so yeah...**


End file.
